Scorpion's Retribution
by Daninja666
Summary: This is the story of how scorpion gets his clan back well what he now considers his clan This will contain M suitations that may cross to the MA for a short amount nothing major
1. Chapter 1

Scorpion retribution

**_ A/N_**

**_hello readers _**

**_this Fanfiction has it's own tournament that it comes off so dont go looking for it on the web because you will not find it but the tournaments are not actually a major part of this fanfic actual based on a rebuilt shirai Ryu Clan_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't not own the Mortal Kombat universe because I am not the genius/es that thought of this wonderful game the only thing that belongs to me are the changed named of the Kombatanta and the ideas behind my story_**

* * *

During the 9th tournament of Mortal Kombat in which Shao Kahn has won the 8 tournaments before.

Quan Chi and Shang Tsung have been challenged Sub zero and Liu Kang. The fight had been planned out by Shao Kahn to rid Liu Kang from the tournament leaving him free to win the next two mortal Kombat tournaments.

"Fight" Shao Kahn shouted signalling the beginning of the fight. Sub Zero was instantly paralysed by the magic of Quan chi as he and Shang Tsung teamed up on Liu Kang. He was able to hold his own until Shang Tsung took the form of Goro and started drilling into Liu Kang. Sub Zero seeing his friend was close to losing tripled his efforts to remove the control Quan Chi had on him. Liu Kang was losing and couldn't keep up his defences against the two sorcerers Shang Tsung eventually broke Liu Kang with a punch to the face which sent him Flying into a pillar knocking him out.

Shang Tsung and Quan chi then walked up to the unconscious Liu Kang. Believing that Liu Kang was as good as dead and te chroma vet would be no trouble to kill, Quan Chi's hold on Sub Zero's mind started to slip giving Sub Zero the ability to break free from the spell. As he was breaking through the spell Liu Kang ha been picked up by his arms and legs by Quan Chi and Shang Tsung and they started to pull Shang Tsungs magic holding Liu Kangs torso in place.

Liu Kang started to scream as his bones were popping out of his sockets, driven by the crus of his friend Sub Zero broke through the barrier Quan Chi had on his mind and launched two ice balls at them just before they hit Liu Kang' limbs detached from his body.

Enraged by the death of his friend Sub Zero summoned two Kori blades and ran up to the frozen bodies of the sorcerers and sliced there heads off.

Shao Kahn was extremely pissed off that both his closest allies and sorcerers had be vanquished from the tournament and this life. He proceeded to rise and walked towards Sub Zero. Wrath hammer appearing in his hand.

"Well done Sub Zero, you have defeated all the opponents of outworld your last battle shall be ..." Shao Kahn was interrupted by scorpion and smoke teleporting in front of Sub Zero.

"I challenge Kitana and Jade" scorpion called out "I challenge Skarlet and Sonya Blade" smoke called out after scorpion had finished.

Believing that the ninjas had no chance against his warriors he returned to his throne and watched as Kitana and Jade walked out onto the field.

"You chose the wrong people to challenge spectre" Kitana said as she got into her fight stance, but the only reply she got was a grunt.

"FIGHT" Shao Kahn bellowed

Kitana attacked at scorpion first with a round house kick, scorpion easily counter by grabbing her leg and kicking the other out from under her then he summoned a portal for her to be thrown into as Kitana flew into the portal as Scorpion was knocked off his feet by a sweep from Jade's Bo.

Scorpion teleported before he hit the ground and grabbed Jade from behind and dragged her into the Nether-realm. Scorpion pushed Jade into Kitana before telling them if they wanted to live to stay there before grabbing two skulls and jumping back through the portal.

When he came through to the other side scorpion raised both skulls in the air and crushed them before teleporting away.

Next was Smoke versus Skarlet and Sonya. The Kombatants took there stances, Smoke looked at Skarlet as she seemed to be loosing clothing every time he sees her "FIGHT" as soon as those words were said smoke teleported behind Sonya and hit her in the temple with the hilt of his kunai before going invisible and deciding to be a teenager he cut the straps holding Skarlet's top on before also hitting her in the temple with his Kunai smoke then proceeded to grab both the fighters and teleport to his destination.

Now what Shao Kahn didn't know was that Scorpion, Smoke and Sub Zero had planned for them to challenge them minus the part of Liu Kangs death, that they would kill Quan Chi in turn releasing Scorpion from his hold and givin Scoripon what he truly wanted the revival of the Shirai Ryu but for that to work they needed women to give birth to great warriors. Now the plan was great except for the fact that the women didn't know they were involved in it.

Scorpion and Smoke had both prepared spots to teleport the ladies to, so they could fake there deaths, scorpions was the netherrealm and Smoke was in the New temple for the Shirai Ryu in Nagasaki Japan where he prepared two skinned corpses

This put scorpion and smoke at great risk if try couldn't over power the women, the only woman to know of the plan was Nitara who agreed to bear children to Sub Zero only so that the Shirai Ryu may destroy Shao Kahn and his outworld forces when they are reborn to a great Clan once more.

when Smoke arrived he waited for the ladies to wake up. After about 5 minutes he decided he had waited long enough and teleported back with the skinned corpses before throwing them at Shao Kangs feet. And vanishing again.

When he arrived back Sub zero and Nitara had arrived. "Welcome brother" sub zero said bowing to Smoke before looking at the two of the ground still "better get them awake, Nitara and I shall be in our room" sub zero said before walking out of the main hall.

Smoke sat on his throne for another ten minutes before the warriors awoke. "My head Skarlet" said before realising she was topless and attempted she looked to the body beside her to see Sonya shift as she woke. "Where am I?" Sonya asked as her vision came into focus only to see smoke sitting in front of her "welcome ladies this is the house of the Shirai Ryu and you have been selected to bring forth a new age for the clan, do not worry you will not be harmed from your former enemies or friends for as far as they know you are dead and Sonya I have disabled you device on your arm. Now you are no longer Sonya and Skarlet you are Lust and Crimson (Sonya/Skarlet). Are there any questions? Smoke asked knowing full well that there were going to be questions and of course he was right

"You expect us to comply with you simply telling us we are Shirai Ryu and we are no longer ourselves" Lust(Sonya) yelled at smoke. "How are you going to stop is from leaving and returning home" she continued

"Are that is a easy question and the answer is this. You will stay or you shall perish and be replaced" came smoke calm reply "also if you think you can take me just think back to the fight" smoke added to reinforce his point.

"Well I for one and glad to be a Shirai Ryu and not a servant of Shao Kahn" Skarlet said as she walked towards smoke and bowed at the base of his throne "Master Smoke please bestow upon me the mark of the Shirai Ryu" Skarlet pleaded

Just at that moment scorpion appeared with Kitana over his shoulder unconscious and jade with his spear wrapped around her throat. "You will submit to me Jade or you shall perish" scorpion said dragging Jade over to his throne. "Welcome home brother" smoke greeted Scorpion. "It is good to be here at last scorpion said as he saw Crimson(Skarlet) bowing to Smoke and Sonya looking at him confused.

Scorpion continued to his throne which was the inner of the three and put Kitana on the ground in front of him and released Jade from his spear. Before sitting down.

"Now you four have been chosen by myself, smoke and Sub Zero to rebuild the Shirai Ryu as far as anyone outside of ourselves know you are all dead. Just as he finished his sentence he heard Kitana awaken, which caused Jade to immediately run to her and help her up. Scorpion then repeated his speech to Kitana before contining "now if you do not wish to be Shirai Ryu then you shall perished like I is believed you are but if you prefer life or wish to be Shirai Ryu then you shall all be renamed and wear Shirai Ryu suits (the suit have the same colour scheme as scorpions but are more like Sub Zeros)" scorpion said before rising "Kitana and Jade your new names are Siren and Ruby (Kitana/Jade) now All of you follow me" scorpion said before both he and smoke proceeded to walk behind the thrones and into a room about 6 by 6 with weapons surrounding the walls and a small fire in the further wall, the fire had four beds running parrellel to it which Smoke and Scorpion were walking towards with Siren(Kitana) Ruby(Jade) Lust(Sonya) and Crimson(Skarlet) right behind them scorpion stopped about a meter before the fire while Smoke continued towards the fire

"now if you object to the Shirai Ryu then speak now" scorpion said before waiting for 5 minutes of silence other then the shuffle from behind him. "Very well. Crimson as you are the most prepared you go first remove your pants and lay on a bed"

Crimson complied by cutting her pants off and laying on the closest bed. Smoke then proceeded to walk towards her with a glowing metal bar in his hands. He then forced Crimson's legs wider and pressed the bar into her upper thigh about an inch below her waist. He then placed a sponge from a bucket on the floor on the mark before walking back to the fire.

"Lust you are next" scorpion commanded and with out hesitation Lust was on a bed and was removing her pants but she only got to her knees before Scorpion believing she was taking to long pulled out his sword and sliced the waist vertically so her legs could be opened all the way. Lust realising she was angering the ninja laid back with her legs wide. And smoke repeated the same action on Lust realising that they needed to remove there pants Siren pulled out her fans and sliced the waist bands off her own and Ruby's panties before walking over to a bed and laying down on it before watching Jade do the same.

When Crimson Lust and Siren had taken the mark they didn't flinch but when it came to Ruby's turn she screamed and bucked but luckily Smoke had been prepared for this with all of them and only had the marker there for a millisecond but still left the mark he then handed Ruby a sponge and walke back over to Crimson and Lust

"Lust, Crimson follow me" he said before walking out of the room with them close on his tail Crimson completely naked.

"Siren, Ruby you are now part of the Shirai Ryu Clan and no harm shall come to you so long as Smoke, Sub zero or myself are alive but we are your masters now and you will respect that now follow me" Scorpion said as he helped the ladies off the beds and started to walk out of the room.

"Kitana what are we going to do" Ruby asked Siren "what can we do Ruby I mean they will kill is if we desert and I think it will be better here then living in outworld" Siren replied

"Oh yes, you will have a much better life here then in outworld and Ruby her name is Siren not Kitana remember that for it could save your life. He said before turning up a flight of stairs behind the throne room as they reached the top it opened up into a small foier which had three doors on one side and one door on the left and right side

"Ladies The bathrooms are on the right or left, Smokes room is the one to the left Sub Zeros the right and mine the centre. Come on" he told them briefly.

As they entered the room the girls were shocks to see a bed about the size of 4 kings that didn't even seem to take up half the room in the direct centre of the far wall. A 5 seated lounge running along the left wall, a coffee table sat in front of it and a small kitchen was in the right corner on the wall closest to them.

"Now this room is also your for you are now my wives, Lust and Crimsons are Smoke's and Nintara is Sub Zero's." scorpion said as they were interrupted by a extremely loud moan "OOOOOHHHHH YEEEESSSS BABY PLEASE OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH FASTER FASTER FASTER" came Nitara's voice through the walls

"Well they have all ready began now ladies that will be you soon" scorpion said as he started to remove his armour.

* * *

**_A/N IMPORTANT_**

**_ok so I don't like getting view but no reviews so if you want a new chapter for this story I require one review for this chapter then two for every other chapter _**


	2. Trials

Scorpions retribution chapter 2

Heylo lovely people who are reading my story I said last that a review was required to continue and that still kinda stand so after this chapter no review means no chapter so REVIEW

these are the characters new names if you forget them

Siren(kitana) ruby(jade) Lust(Sonya) Crimson(skarlet)

**_Disclaimer:_******_I own nothing except the story idea _

* * *

"Siren, Ruby awaken" scorpion commanded to his naked beauties. The night before they had been no sleep for the women until they both passed out from lack of energy.

Siren groaned as she sat up and stretched "where am I?" Siren asked as she opened her eyes and looked around. then her eyes landed on scorpion causing yesterday's activities to come rushing back. She looked to her left to see Ruby naked and her legs wrapped around her own.

"You are in the temple of the New Shiria Ryu, your new outfits are in that closet they are similar to mine with the colour scheme and the scorpion tails on the arms but do not go down past your rib cages then your privates are covered by underwear with scorpion tails that warp around your legs" scorpion said as he walked out of the room.

"Ja... Ruby wake up" siren nudged Ruby causing the green ninja to hug her leg tighter. "Ruby wake up" Siren said as she started to pull the naked beauty from her leg.

Ruby started to wake up in a panic she opened her eyes to see a naked leg in front of her. A voice then came into her head "Ruby please remove your hand from my thigh"

Ruby jumped back from the person she looke at them to see it was Siren "Kitana what... " "I'm not Kitana anymore remember"

"Oh yeh sorry Siren" the name sounded weird coming out of Ruby's mouth. "We need to get dressed our new clothes are in the cupboard.

Scorpion was standing with Sub-Zero and Smoke in front of their thrones. "Today we will test each of the girls on the following three things Endurance, Strength and Ability to adapt to a scenario" Scorpion told his brothers

"How are we going to test each of these things" Sub-Zero asked as he thought over possible ways they could be tested.

"We'll for the endurance" scorpion began, "we will have them stand on the pillars in front of the temple until they pass out" with that the look on sub zero and smoke face was shocked

"That could prove to be deadly though they could hit there heads in the stone or anything" Smoke exclaimed

"Ahh but that's why you'll be hiding on the roof so when they fall you can teleport them away from danger" Scorpion replied as he took his seat on his throne "now for a more pressing matter your uniforms they must change. One for safety and two for respect. I have left both of you a new suit in your meditation chambers, please meet me outside when you are respectful" Scorpion said as he waved off his brothers who bowed before heading there separate ways.

It didn't take Lust and Crimson to make there appearances, both were wearing outfits like Siren's and Ruby's but without the scorpions.

Crimson instantly walked before the throne if Scorpion and knelt before him "Lord Scorpion" she greeted. But Lust did exactly what he thought she was going to do. She stood about 2 meters behind Crimson with her arms crossed.

"I have no respect for you spectre" she spat at him. Which was very unwise for Scorpion launched his spear at her. It wrapped around her neck before Scorpion started to pull her towards him.

"You should have a great deal of respect for your Grandmaster, would you like to know why?" He questioned at this moment Siren and Ruby walked in to the throne room. "Perfect" Scorpion thought

All he got was a slight nod as Lust tried to get her fingers between the rope of the spear and her neck. "You will respect me for I have done nothing to deserve nothing less, I have honored you with the chance to start anew and bring a new order into this word and final you will respect me or you will became a slave" Scorpion finished before releasing Lust from his grip and sitting back down.

Both Siren and Ruby had moved and knelt next to Crimson during the scolding and now Lust was kneeling as well. You will be tested on your ability to endure please follow me.

Scorpion lead them into the dining room where the Cook and maids he had already hired had prepared food for them. "You will eat and then meet me outside.

In front of the temple where there were 6 pillars in 2 rows leading into the temple, each pillar stood about 6 meters high and the pillars base was 1 by 1 meters and got narrower as they got higher. Scorpion stood patiently as the women knelt before him.

"They have submitted to my command, much better then I had expected, that may be expected after my lash out this morning though" Scorpion pondered. And started to pace in front of the kneeling women.

"Today you will be tested, you will all stand on top of a pillar and stay there until you are completely and utterly exhausted. We will now this because you will pass out. Now the rules are simply.

1. You will not sleep

2. You will stay standing

3. Food will be given to you every 8 hours if you survivor that long

4. Anyone who fakes passing out will be punished" scorpion said as he looked up to see Smoke and Sub Zero walking towards him both in there new outfits.

Both outfits were nearly Identical to scorpions except that they only had one scorpion on the corresponding side of their thrones to scorpion.

"Are there any questions?" He asked the girls. They all proceeded to shake their heads at him. "We'll then get up there, you will start when the last person gets up there" Scorpion ordered

The women then rushed towards a pillars and started climbing it. Before Scorpion walked over to his brothers "now Smoke you know what to do" scorpion nodded at him. Before the smoke ninja disappeared.

"Now Sub-Zero I have a quest for you and Nitara to complete for me" Scorpion announced as he started to walk back into the temple

* * *

DaNinja: It me again Houston saying that if I don't get a review this story won't continue so please help a writer out and tell me your opinions on this story

Bobby: come on guys you know you wanna just click the button and type away what you thought

DaNinja: who the fuck are you?¿

Bobby: oh yeh I'm your subconscious and I thought I'd give you a hand here

DaNinja: 0.o


End file.
